Good Girls Go Bad
by Charlie Aome
Summary: Buffy and her friends head to a nightclub where they happen to meet up with a hot bleached blonde. This is a birthday present for Spikelissa based on the song by Cobra Starship


_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Good girls go bad**_

_Caritas – hottest night club in LA_

At midnight, a blonde bombshell dressed in a black leather miniskirt and a sinfully low-cut red halter top, sauntered into the club followed by her four friends.

"B! Quit fidgeting, you look hot!" Faith shouted into Buffy's ear over the loud music.

"I can't help it. I'm not used to being this naked in public, at least when not on a beach. I can't believe you convinced me to wear your clothes!" Buffy fidgeted with the skirt for the fifteenth time, and Faith smacked her arm.

"Come on," Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's arm, and dragged her over to a table with their other three friends rolling their eyes and following behind.

When they got to the table, Buffy sat with her back wedged in the corner, praying no one would see her looking the way she did.

"Buffy, honestly stop being so prissy. Relax, we're here to have a good time and get over Angel. It was your idea to go out tonight, wasn't it?" Cordy asked, a little exasperated at the way Buffy was acting. They were only out that night for her. She even had to cancel a date with her boyfriend Greg and everything to be there.

"Seriously, Buffy, I thought you were here to find a man to have great, casual sex with and get over Angel cheating on you? Orgasms really are the best way to do that," Anya said matter of factly.

"Yeah, Buffy," Harmony added unnecessarily. "Let's go dance!" At that, she grabbed Buffy and Faith's arms and dragged them onto the dance floor.

Buffy was still nervous about her attire, but she did love to dance. She always got lost in the music, and went someplace else where she had no worries. That was the exact look on her face as she closed her eyes and swayed to the beat. Cool song. She'd never heard it before.

_**I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control**_

Across the club was a tall, slender bleached blonde dressed to the nines in all black. Tight black jeans, tight black t-shirt, and a floor-length leather duster made him look like sex on a stick, and he knew it.

Spike looked over at his friends Gunn, Lindsey, and Wood to see if they saw the goddess and her four friends walk in. Spike was drooling just looking at her. He had to have her, and when he saw her start to dance with a few of her friends he became instantly hard watching the way her body moved.

"She's like poetry in motion," Spike whispered under his breath.

Gunn caught the look in Spike's eye and said, "Oh no. Looks like our boy's found his prey for the night." He looked in the direction that Spike was staring, along with Lindsey and Wood, and exclaimed, "Damn, they're hott. Which one you lookin' at, Spike?"

He nodded with his head in the girls' direction, "The one in the middle with her eyes closed and the short skirt. She looks so innocent I jus' gotta take a crack at 'er." With that, he got up and prowled towards the three girls dancing with Wood, Gunn, and Lindsey trailing behind him.

_**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**_

Green eyes finally opened to see blazing blues staring straight at her. She blushed a little then turned her back to him and saw Cordy and Anya coming to join them on the dance floor.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad**_

"Buffy, don't look now, but Spike's coming towards you, and it looks like you're his intended target," Cordy warned.

"Who's Spike?" Buffy asked curiously.

"He's your typical bad boy player. He comes here, picks a girl for the night, charms her, sleeps with her, then leaves, but he's really great in bed. I had some of my best orgasms with him," Anya recounted fondly.

"Really?"

Anya nodded.

"Interesting," Buffy said mischievously.

"Shhh, he's coming this way," Harmony cautioned them.

The five girls stopped talking instantly and just let the music take them over.

Spike sauntered up to the lithe blonde, leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Care to dance, pet?" in his most sensual voice.

_**I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control**_

Buffy turned around slowly and put her arms around his neck. She swayed her hips against his lean waist and could feel the bulge in his pants get harder. She gave him a devilish smile and said, "Sure."

Spike pulled Buffy closer to him and ground his hips against hers. All their friends were staring at them, amazed. Buffy's friends couldn't believe how all over this guy she was. Spike's friends couldn't believe the reaction they saw on Spike's face when Buffy ground up on him.

The friends all shrugged their shoulders and started to dance together, although not nearly as on top of each other as Spike and Buffy were. They were off in their own little world.

_**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **_

Buffy gave Spike a coy smile then turned around in his arms so her back was pressed up against his chest. She then bent over and ground her ass up against his crotch as she slowly rolled her body back up to standing position. Spike gripped Buffy's waist tighter to pull her closer. He was so hard now he was barely even moving.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**_

At the point when Buffy stood back up, she caught a glimpse of her ex-boyfriend in the corner staring at her as she danced with her blonde hottie. She decided to take the raunchy dancing up a notch. She turned around in Spike's arms, and threw her left leg over his hip. He immediately wrapped his long fingers around her leg holding it in place.

Spike was really enjoying their intimate closeness, much more than he usually did. Maybe it had something to do with how _she _came on to _him_? He didn't dwell on that thought too much, as long as she kept doing it. Her smell was intoxicating him, surrounding him, which only made him harder and want her more.

_**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**_

Buffy leaned all the way back, her hands touching the floor, as Spike ran his free hand down her scantily clad chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her back up, slamming their bodies together. She wrapped her hands firmly in his hair, and brought his face to hers, hard. She thrust her tongue into his mouth at his shocked gasp. Her tongue battled with his as she kissed him with a fiery passion hot enough to scorch those around them.

All of Buffy's friends had stopped dancing, and were staring open-mouthed at her. They had no idea that she was capable of being that aggressive with a guy. Then they saw the crowd parting as a tall, brooding brunette barreled his way onto the dance floor right for Buffy while she was attacking Spike's mouth with fervor. They all had very smug looks on their faces.

_**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance**_

Spike grabbed Buffy's other leg, and she jumped up to wrap it around his waist. He turned them around, while he plundered her mouth. He was heading towards the back of the club looking for some place private, when she broke her mouth away from his.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad**_

They were both panting heavily, him still carrying her across the floor, and she leaned her temple against his. She saw Angel angrily making his way through the crowd. When she caught his eye she winked at him, which stopped him in his tracks. Buffy unhooked her legs from around Spike's waist and hopped down. When he groaned, she grabbed him by the lapels of his duster, and threw him up against the wall. Once again, Spike was lost in the paradise of the blonde vixen's mouth. She was going to devour him whole, and he was quite satisfied that it was a wonderful way to go.

Buffy was grinding up against Spike, her hands running all over his body, when Angel finally caught up to them.

_**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist**_

Angel grabbed Buffy's shoulder and twisted her around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Angel shouted.

"Having fun," Buffy sassed.

Spike stepped up next to Buffy and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What seems to be the problem here, love?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Spikey. Just my _ex_-boyfriend thinking he can still tell me what to do. Funny, I thought he lost that privilege when he cheated on me with his skanky ex, Darla."

Angel was fuming. He was very ready to deck this Spike character in the face for daring to touch his girl. It didn't matter if he cheated, it was just sex. What Angel had with Buffy was love and he'd make her see that.

"Piss off, Forehead, can't you see we're busy?" Spike threaded his fingers through Buffy's long blond tresses, and began kissing her again in earnest. Before Angel had a chance to rip them apart, Wood, Gunn, and Lindsey showed up, and "escorted" Angel to the door.

Buffy put her hands against Spike's chest to push him back a little so she could breathe. She saw her friends walking over and took one last long look at him. He had this killer smile that was making her insides melt, but she knew what she had to do. She gave him another quick peck on the lips that was no less intense then their other kisses. She ran her hands down his chest, and then as she walked away shouted over her shoulder, "Thanks for the dance."

Buffy was giggling with her friends as they walked out of the club.

"What was that about?" Cordy asked with a laugh.

"What, you said to let loose?" Buffy answered coyly.

"Damn, B. That guy's gonna have a serious case of blue balls tonight," Faith commented.

"That's the point," Buffy answered, and all five girls burst out laughing as they walked down the street arm in arm.

_Back at the club_

When Gunn, Wood, and Lindsey came back, they saw a dumbfounded Spike standing where they'd left him, but minus the tiny blonde glued to him only moments before.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked.

"She jus' left," was all Spike could say.

"Damn," was Gunn and Wood's unanimous comment.

They put their arms around their dumbstruck friend's shoulders and led him out of the club. This was one night Spike would not easily forget.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go**_


End file.
